Augmented reality systems present a user with ambient scenes, i.e., a view of an existing scene, to which augmenting images are added either alongside the view of the ambient scenes, superimposed onto the ambient scene, or both. Various techniques that are usually computationally intensive are used to properly place and orient the augmenting images onto the ambient scenes. In some instances, an accurate determination of the position and orientation of observation point of the ambient scene is used to determine where the augmenting image is to be added for presentation to the user. In other examples, an image of the scene is analyzed to identify features in the scene in order to determine where the augmenting images are to be added.
Efficient and inexpensive techniques to determine locations and orientations at which to display augmenting images within images of a scene will benefit augmented reality systems.